Most victims suffering cardiovascular disease (coronary heart disease, high blood pressure) lose their lives in a sudden emergent event owing to missing the good time for earlier cure. Electrophysiological parameters of a patient such as ECG and blood pressure are already premonitory disorder before emergent event. If these exception symptoms of patients are discovered earlier and patients are cured in time, their lives will be saved. The telephone transmission ECG remote monitoring system were invented successfully for simulating frequency modulation with U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,646 in 80s. If a patient feels any discomfort, he/she can transmit an electrocardiogram to the receiving scanning system of hospital by fixed telephone for analysis from a duty doctor. The technology which could transmit remote monitoring with the digital telephone interconnecting network was invented with China patent 91102750.5 in 90s. It has functions of real-time analysis forewarning and storage and process user monitoring data using computer workstation. The main function of this technology is that the exception ECG premonitory syndromes of patients can be found earlier to give cure in time, so it lowers death rate and disabled rate and has abundant clinical data and clinical experience.
In recent years, the technology of applying data mobile communication network for ECG remote monitoring has been invented with U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,801,137, 6,665,385. The heart monitoring of user terminal is divided into two units when using this technology. One unit is the ECG signal sampling terminal, which is used for filter sampling and modulus conversion of ECG signal. The other unit is digital mobile telephone with PDA or a monitor with digital mobile phone module, which is used for monitoring data analysis storage and digital communication. The two units are interconnected by the wireless receiving and sending modulus RF6900 to realize ECG remote mobile monitoring. But there are disadvantages in the existing technologies above:
1 For the existing ECG remote monitoring technology transmitted by telephone, a user must find available fixed telephone to call the fixed telephone of the receiving terminal. It can only been transmitted after receiving answer. Only one user is online at the same time and other users can continue to call for transmission when the line is in leisure. So it can not meet requirements of emergent event heart monitoring.
2 For the existing technology applying digital mobile communication network remote monitoring, it can only use GPRS or CDMA. Wherein one digital mobile communication network can not be compatible with different modulation digital mobile communication networks, can not use 3G digital mobile communication network and meanwhile can not access to other exterior network for digital communication.
3 The existing technologies with U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,665,385, 6,694,177 apply fixed telephone network or wireless calling network and satellite communication network as backup data channel of remote monitoring. The disadvantages of fixed telephone are discussed above. The wireless calling network can not transmit ECG images but some compressed simplified data owing to technology mode limiting. Satellite communication network is expensive and needs different data receiving and sending devices. For other technologies, data are transmitted into PC by USB interface of PDA and login in Internet for transmitting these data. These existing technologies are not convenient.
4 The existing technology divides ECG sampling and analysis storage of user terminal into two units which are interconnected by RF6900 wirelessly. FR6900 is a kind of low-level wireless communication mode, which is generally used in different kinds of industry and appliances. The working frequency of RF6900 is 900 MHz. It only has one hopping frequency channel without the function of addressing wireless communication, so it can not be unique and it can solve the problem of conflict in the same frequency or devices in the congestion condition of 900 MHz. In recent period, apply the technology of 2.4 GHz Bluetooth to substitute RF6900 for solving this problem, such as China patent 03116539.7, but it is large-power consumption in working state of Bluetooth. Data and real-time monitoring analysis can not been transmitted continuously for long time between two units. Meanwhile the user client is divided into two units so it is not convenient.
5 For the existing technology with U.S. Pat. No. 66,941,177, the user terminal only transmits a little of monitoring data first under whatever conditions. The center system judges whether the main body is needed to monitoring according to these data and notify the user terminal to transmit the monitoring data body needed for clinic diagnosis, so it saves communication time and expense. As the technology of digital mobile communication develops, network broadband and speed are increased largely to lower the mobile phone consumption and cost. This kind of data structure mode and graded transmission mode falls behind evidently, and it can not meet the requirement of quick analysis and diagnosis of emergent heart event.
6 The existing technology has no function of safety information data management. It can not supply law and medical evidence for the likelihood of medical care dispute and meanwhile lack the function of remote calling help under non-monitoring state.
7 The existing technology is no international unified benchmark calibration voltage for ECG data analysis computing. It has large deviation for ST quantification computing of acute myocardial infarction, acute myocardial ischemia and silent myocardial ischemia diagnosis. Automatic gain control circuit supplies calibration voltage signal for China patent 91102750.5, but ECG signal will generate deviation in the critical value or when benchmark line fluctuates.